


Cream-Filled Goodness

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Slut, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction, Strip Tease, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Mrs. Cake is having a rough time at Sugarcube Corner, having to fill out an entire order for a huge wedding cake to be completed under 24 hours! However, Spike's willing to lend out a helping hand for her in favor, but what will Mrs. Cake do for him in return...?





	Cream-Filled Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or any of the characters from the show. My Little Pony and its characters are created and owned by Hasbro and the creator of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Lauren Faust. Since I'm such in a good mood today, I'd figured I'd start out with an interesting lemon that I've never thought of doing, a Mrs. Cake/Spike M-rated fanfiction. Just a little warning, it gets a little naughty and nasty down there. So, best be warned, since it involves heavy MILF action! Enjoy!

"Oh, this isn't good. This is not good at all."

Said a panicking Mrs. Cake, who was busy running back and forth between their children, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, and the order that was given to her just recently. The assignment was to build what seemed to be a huge wedding cake for a nice couple down at Ponyville. But due to her trying to look after the kids, she hardly had time at all. There was no way she would get an entire wedding cake done in perhaps 24 hours. With screaming kids, that proved to be impossible inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Ohhh, if only I had some help at all, that would be great." Mrs. Cake rolled her eyes in agony. "Oh, if only my husband had to skip that Annual Cake-Makers convention at Equestria, then that would be easy."

Just then, Spike came walking in, craving for some cake. He looked up when he saw Mrs. Cake and smiled at her. "Oh help, Mrs. Cake." Spike said cheerily. "How's your day going?"

"Ohhh, it would be nice, except I have to shut the kids up in order to make my job easier!" Mrs. Cake sighed. "I have to fill out an entire wedding cake by 24 hours!"

"Whoa really?" Spike said, amazed but feeling sorry for Mrs. Cake. That's when an idea came to him. "Why not just let me take care of the cake?" he asked. "It's not a problem."

"Oh, that's nice." Mrs. Cake replied. "But I couldn't ask you to help. I got this! Trust me."

However, Spike knew in his heart that Mrs. Cake couldn't handle to look after the kids and bake a cake at the same time. So he had to be willing to help out anyway he could.

"Trust me, Mrs. Cake." Spike said calmly. "I know how tough it is to repair for a big celebration and watch over somebody at the same time. It isn't that great." Spike walked closer to her. "Trust me when I say I can do this."

However, what Spike said forced the mature Mrs. Cake to think about this.

Apparently, the baby dragon had a point. There was no way Mrs. Cake could handle two things at one time. It would be a total disaster and not to mention the fact that Sugarcube Corner had a higher chance of suffering a house fire. So maybe some help would be worth it to Mrs. Cake. She was willing to make this work.

"Well, I guess I do need some assistance." Mrs. Cake replied.

Spike then took a bow and said. "Then Spike the Dragon is at your service!" he then hopped over to where she was trying to prepare the cake. "Alright, this shouldn't be that challenging."

"Do you know how to bake a cake before?" Mrs. Cake asked him.

"Oh yes!" Spike said with a smile. "I've baked tons of sweets. This is no different."

"You know the ingredients?" She asked him again.

"Yep." Spike said. "No problemo."

"Well, I've told you everything I told you then," Mrs. Cake sighed with a smile. "Good luck then! I'm gonna rest up a little."

"Alright!" Spike said and got the right ingredients and began to make the cake batter. This wasn't really hard for him to do to be honest. The only problem was trying not to make a mess.

As Spike was getting ready to make cake batter, Mrs Cake went to the living room and finally rested her entire body on a chair.

"Finally." Mrs. Cake sighed. "I can now rest up."

Luckily, the rest of her kids were asleep, which was a good thing since Mrs. Cake didn't want to handle Pumpkin and Pound Cake crying their eyes out. They were asleep on their beds, not having to hear a peep coming from downstairs. This was bliss for Mrs. Cake, who started kicking back her feet.

After spending extra thirty minutes cleaning up the mess, Spike decided it was now time to put the batter into some separate pans and bake them. As soon as he did it, Spike sighed in relief, but then remembered he still needed to make the frosting.

"Damn..." Spike mumbled and got to work on the frosting.

Once he was finished, he took out the cake to let them cool off.

"Aren't I awesome?" Spike asked himself.

Meanwhile, while Spike was in the kitchen, Mrs. Cake opened her eyes to realize that Spike was sweating all over his forehead and body at the same time. So far, his muscles around his arms gleamed in the kitchen's light. His precious green lizard-like eyes blinking in total bliss. And the way his six-pack abs was gleaming was a sight to behold. And as strange as it sounded from here...

...

...

...Mrs. Cake actually found it very arousing.

She found it arousing to the point that she licked her lips. This was so odd of her to do that. Normally, she would lick her lips whenever she wanted to try both the cake batter and frosting, but to lick her lips seductively at Spike? This was odd. It wasn't like she was attracted to him. And besides, Mrs. Cake was a happily married woman to Mr. Cake, even though she's recently had a problem with her love life as of now. Luckily for Mrs. Cake, Spike didn't notice that she was staring right at him with lust.

Spike was covered in frosting and small decorations by the time he was finished icing the cake. Spike smiled and wished he had a camera with him so he could take a picture of the phenomenon that was the wedding cake.

"Once Mrs. Cake sees this," Spike said to himself. "She'll be sure to give me all the free cakes in this place!"

Luckily, Mrs. Cake appeared at the kitchen, looking pretty impressed of the time and work it took to make an awesome wedding cake. And to believe that it only took three hours to complete. But with the kids she had to take care of, it would take nothing more than a good 17 hours. But Spike made it look like a cakewalk.

"Wow!" Mrs. Cake said, looking at the cake with such awe. "You've really done a good job here! I'm impressed."

Spike jumped a bit and then turned around, smiling when he noticed it was just Mrs. Cake. "Oh, thanks Mrs. Cake." he said proudly. "I didn't wanna disappoint you, so I went all out."

"Well, you sure did." Mrs. Cake smirked. "Nice job."

But then, another gleam of sweat began pouring down on Spike's chest. Mrs. Cake tried his best not to be turned on by this, but sooner or later, she was about to give in. And she finally gave in at the snap of a hoove.

"You know, for a baby dragon quite like yourself, you definitely work out more often." She chuckled.

"Um... thanks?" Spike said, now confused at where this was going.

"No problem." Mrs. Cake replied. "I'm telling you, you could be on a billboard, or perhaps in a muscle and fitness magazine. You'd be perfect for that."

Spike began to blush a little. He could not understand why Mrs. Cake was suddenly talking to him like he turned her on. He'd expect this kind of talk coming from Rarity or even Twilight. But Mrs. Cake?!

"I'm not... I'm not that ripped." Spike nervously said.

"C'mon, I could see why Rarity likes you," Mrs. Cake blushed. "I mean, you're so handsome and attractive and hot."

"Oh uhh, I know that..." Spike said with a stutter. He did not know how to react to this situation whatsoever.

"Let me tell you something, Spike." Mrs. Cake cleared his throat innocently, "Do you think I'm attractive and hot as Rarity?"

"Well..." Spike was confused on how he should answer. "I do believe that if you weren't so stunning, then you wouldn't have gotten Mr. Cake, right?"

"I would," Mrs. Cake replied. "But suddenly, my love life's going nowhere with him. I mean, I'm happy with him, but I feel like he's always ignoring me all of a sudden. I don't know why. I wish he was more like you with the physique you have."

"Well there's no need to kiss up to me," Spike said. "I'm always here to cheer you up."

"Awww, thank you dearie." Mrs. Cake blushed. "You know how to make a woman feel good on the inside."

Spike blushed in response. "Well, that is one of my well known talents." said Spike.

"I'm glad you have it." She smirked.

But something inside her began to sparkle. As if Spike's words suddenly generated a new feeling towards her.

"But don't you want to have something else?" Mrs. Cake raised her eyebrow.

Spike looked at her with confusion. "Wa... what do you mean by that?" he asked her.

With another blush between her cheeks, Mrs. Cake suddenly felt her hand go through Spike's sweaty arm caressing it sensually. Mrs. Cake suddenly formed a seductive look on her face. The kind of face that caught Spike by surprise. And along with that face came a very sensual, yet very erotic voice that came out of Mrs. Cake herself:

"Don't you want me...?"

"Um..." Spike didn't know how to respond to any of this.

Luckily, Spike couldn't have to respond any longer.

Because Mrs. Cake ended cutting the baby dragon off with a kiss! Her gorgeous thick lips going directly into his thick dragon lips made Spike's eyes bulge in suspense. Spike wanted to escape from this unsuspecting kiss, but apparently, he couldn't. It was like if he actually liked the kiss itself. Mostly because Mrs. Cake's lips tasted so much like cake frosting. It was delicious, but yet, it was so weird since another man's wife was kissing him!

Spike suddenly pulled Mrs. Cake closer to her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his. It was an incredible rush, an incredible feeling. Oh, why could something so wrong, feel so damn right?

But as Mrs. Cake broke off the kiss, she gave Spike another interesting look of lust.

"So, is that a yes?" She smirked.

Spike let out a goofy smile and quickly nodded at her. "YES, SWEETNESS!" Spike exclaimed.

"Good," Mrs. Cake smirked sexually. "Let me help you get settled."

Just like that, she playfully shoved Spike down a table where he laid, and Mrs. Cake got on top of him, sitting on his lap.

From there, the kiss between her and Spike now turned on into full-on makeout mode. Mrs. Cake decided to insert his tongue inside Spike, engaging in a full-on tongue war. Both passionate moans were thrown in for full passion, with neither Mrs. Cake or the baby dragon stopping one bit. This was perhaps the hottest kiss Spike had so far.

Spike's hands were trailing all over her hips up to her shoulders and then back down as his tongue began to wrestle hers to the bottom of her mouth.

But during that make-out session, Mrs. Cake looked down to Spike yet again with more interest in her heart.

"So Spike," Mrs. Cake smiled devilishly. "What do you think about these?"

With such strength, Mrs. Cake managed to tear her apron in half to reveal a white lacy bra, holding up her tremendous 36 FF breasts. Spike was both shocked and amazed at the same time. Who knew that Mrs. Cake was such a stacked woman, despite her hot plus-size figure, which didn't look too bad for Spike to be exact.

Spike's eyes widened at what he saw. Never had he seen such gorgeous, wonderful luscious boobs such as them.

"Can I..." Spike tried to say. "Can I feel them?"

"Go ahead, dearie," Mrs. Cake agreed. "Feel and grasp them all you want..."

Spike squealed with glee and quickly latched his hands onto Mrs. Cake's bouncy b***. To Spike, they felt creamy and jiggly. He began to move them up and down and side to side and even made them bounce against each other. "Wow..." he murmured in amazement.

"Mmmmm, you have such a perfect grip." Mrs. Cake giggled.

Meanwhile, the arousal that Spike received made him hard and stiff as a rock, forming one hell of a monster erection. It was so pink, so sweaty and so bulbous that it sorta poked Mrs. Cake right in the shapely rear. While Spike was still caressing, squeezing and mashing her breasts altogether, Mrs. Cake had a different idea in mind.

"Ooooh, I see where your little friend wants to go with this..." She smirked.

"What little friend?" Spike asked with confusion before noticing what she was talking about. "Oh him." he said, with a nervous chuckle. "Well, he doesn't seem that little anymore to me."

"Well, let's make him big, shall we?" Mrs. Cake smirked again.

And then, she finally got off of Spike, only for her to look at Spike's erection. She stared in delight, bringing in such dirty thoughts of his 10-inch manhood. Hard to believe that he was this big despite being a baby dragon himself. Oh, how Mrs. Cake wanted to do things to his cock like she never even dreamed of. Hell, even Mr. Cake wasn't this big. But Spike was monstrous!

With her hand around his cock, she smirked once again at him.

"You ready, stud?" Mrs. Cake smiled.

Spike nodded. "Ready for you always!" he declared.

As Spike smirked, Mrs. Cake sent her tongue out and licked all the way up to his rod. And as she got up to his rod, she sent her mouth coming down his entire ten inches, feeling quite a smoky flavor from his groin. Her tongue was spinning all around its head, making a ticklish sensation to the baby dragon. Spike actually tasted very good to Mrs. Cake, which was way different than having to taste his husband. Spike's manhood sorta emitted quite a mesquite flavor, which was more moist and tasty than any type of barbecue that she had. During all that sucking, Mrs. Cake started shafting Spike, which sent Spike through a shudder or two.

"Oh wow..." Spike said, starting to get excited at this. "You really do know how to please boys."

"Mm-Hmm..." Was all that Mrs. Cake would nod with as she kept on sucking Spike off.

Just for fun, Mrs. Cake started deep-throating him to the point where she would gag on that monstrous cock. A blush around her face indicated that it felt so good. Around that blowjob, Mrs. Cake would stroke Spike more. And then, she would lick around him more as a kind of lubricant. All of her saliva had now wrapped itself around Spike's rod, resulting in a gleamy mess. But he actually started to like it. He liked it so much, both of them didn't care how wrong it felt.

And as she kept on shafting and shafting his hard cock to her amusement, Spike felt his lower body spasm, as if something was about to blow all over!

"Oh man..." Spike said, beginning to feel the pleasure going inside him and he let it out as the b*** made him enjoy it.

With a teasing lick, Spike let out a loud moan as a huge seed of cream blasted out of his rod. The baby dragon clenched onto the table itself, spazzing out of control with cum-filled twitch after another. Mrs. Cake decided to clean up the rest of his cum with the rest of her tongue. It actually tasted a lot like sugary cold milk, which was good to the last drop for her. It was worth a satisfying taste.

"Mmmmm, you're very tasty." Mrs. Cake smirked.

"Thank you..." Spike moaned, feeling out of breath.

"You're welcome," Mrs. Cake smirked as her voice grew more erotically. "I'm just getting started here."

"Oh man!" Spike cried excitedly. "What's next?!"

"I think you'll know, stud..." Mrs. Cake winked at the baby dragon.

Suddenly, she turned around and bent over for Spike, showing him that tight white thong that captured her curvaceous and shapely rear. Spike's heart beated ten-fold, having to enjoy the sight of a bootylicious Mrs. Cake. She had the kind of booty that would pop, drop, and twerk. Not even Rarity and Twilight had an ass that was so grab-like like hers.

With her hands around her thong, Mrs. Cake sent it rolling down to her knees, displaying her full bare booty to him. Spike felt his erection throb in response because of this.

"So, what do you think?" She winked.

"That... looks... amazing..." Spike said in awe. His face and expression not changing.

"Thanks," Mrs. Cake blushed. "You ready to ride me, dearie?"

"Absolutely!" Spike nodded in joy.

"Good," Mrs. Cake nodded. "Just sit back and let me do all the work."

With Spike laying down calm as a whistle, Mrs. Cake hopped on the table and managed to carefully squat down on the baby dragon's hard cock. Nicely and gently, she managed to shift her curvaceous hips back and forth in a smooth motion. She hissed heavily, having to feel his huge manhood slip in and out of her in a vertical motion. The sensation was hot and steamy, and it made her ass bulge with every ride. Mrs. Cake kept on bumping and grinding his naked lap for as long as she could. After all, she did love things that were very 'long' and practically something that could fit in her mouth.

She looked down on Spike, who was grunting in response and moaned with a dreamy look on his face.

"You like that...?" She whispered.

"Oh yeeeeeeesssssss..." he moaned happily.

While she liked the satisfaction on Spike's face, Mrs. Cake stepped it up by rocking his lap hard and fast. In addition, Mrs. Cake then got rid of the bra that was holding her breasts up. From there, her big, plump, tasty breasts started bouncing around like a big-boobed pornstar, which Spike loved so much. Containing his excitement, Spike managed to squeeze her ass hard so that he would thrust vertically onto her. She had to admit that the pain was good for her. The way Spike was riding her was way more better than what Mr. Cake did. Mr. Cake hardly rode her at all. But Spike was a master and an expert despite his young age, and the way he slammed his cock way up her rear was orgasmic at best.

Spike thrusted himself into Mrs. Cake as he squeezed both her a** and ocassionally her b***.

The baby dragon couldn't handle enough grabbage as it was. It always reminded Spike of the phase he went through on his birthday. Luckily, he already learned his lesson long enough.

Suddenly, Mrs. Cake stopped for a bit to check on Spike, who was sweating up a storm.

"How are you feeling so far?" She smirked.

Spike gave Mrs. Cake the thumbs up sign and smiled at her in response.

"I'm glad you still think so." She smiled again.

But then, she got off the table for reasons unknown. Spike raised his eyebrow why she got off him. However, this caught his interest more as Mrs. Cake approached the sink and started to bend over sexually for him. After doing a slow sexy shimmy for him, she smacked and slapped her own ass as a reason to tease him.

"Soooo..." Mrs. Cake purred. "Care to fit your meat between these buns?"

Spike slowly got up and stared, but then looked up at her and nodded. Then he stuck his cock in there beginning to penetrate it, trying to go as steady yet fast as he could.

Mrs. Cake let out a sweet moan, feeling every ounce of his stick inside her. Clinging onto the cabinet tiles as hard as she can, Spike pounded hard and strong into that sweet rump. The sensation, once again, was amazing. The feeling of his throbbing pink rod rimming hard against that hole was insane. It was as hot as a hot dog grilling around in a fire. It was as hot as butter being melted on hot steaming bread. It was hot as ice cream being melted under the sun.

But the sweet lady of Sugarcube Corner felt like Spike wasn't going fast enough. She wanted Spike to step it up.

"Fuck me," Mrs. Cake moaned out. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

"I'm trying!" Spike cried as he suddenly began to go faster, wanting everything to do with pleasing Mrs. Cake. He felt as if he was making her sweet cherry pie turn into mushy stick jam with the help of his dick.

Luckily, he did go faster, making Mrs. Cake's moans increase with velocity. It was a good thing that Pumpkin and Pound Cake weren't around to hear something dirty like this. Mrs. Cake's shapely ass was taking one total beating thanks to Spike's hard 10 footer, but it was worth the beating that she deserved. Not even Mr. Cake's wimpy 6-inch footlong could even compare to what Spike had. He was like a jackhammer, hammering everything with a repeated thud. And boy did he want to keep going.

"Turn me o-over..." Mrs. Cake pleaded to Spike.

Spike did as he was told and turned her over. Then he continued doing what he did best to Mrs. Cake, which was fuck her over and over and over again until he got so tired she'd have to fuck him.

Mrs. Cake looked up to Spike, being turned on by the sweat that was dripping all across him. She wished that every drop of sweat would come pouring down on him like rain. It was such a turn-on for him. While the hot MILF was still being pounded by Spike's little friend, a bead of hot sweat managed to come down and sprinkle her right in the kisser. It tasted so damn good. But not as much compared to what would happen next.

All of the thrusting, moaning, grunting, and Princess Celestia's name taken in vain seemed to have take its course. Spike felt his cock shake out of control. It was vibrating, rumbling, and twitching out of sight. Mrs. Cake dreamed of this for quite sometimes. She wanted to feel Spike's cream filling inject her like a sweet tasty donut. She wanted it. She needed it. Heck, she really craved for his cream. After several thrusts, Spike finally started to lose control.

"Give me all your cream!" Mrs. Cake moaned loudly. "OH FUCK, GIVE ME ALL YOUR CREAM!"

"Oh, it's coming...!" Spike moaned as he began to feel that feeling inside him again. It was the same kind of feeling that went to his dick whenever he was thinking naughty thoughts about an attractive girl.

As soon as that feeling came to him, it came out of his shaft and into Mrs. Cake with sweet pleasure.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Cake screamed as one by one, Spike's cream filling got around her womb, sloshing around like a creamy chocolate milkshake. Over and over again, he blew inside her with the best of his ability. Her clit was being filled up so much that much of that hot cum was being dripped out of her. It was messy, but nevertheless, it felt great having to have Spike's seed inside her. Thank Celestia she took her birth control pill just in case.

So far, both Mrs. Cake and Spike met up in one total sweaty embrace. Both exchanging a dreamy look with each other like two lustful lovers in the brink of unbridled passion. Suddenly, Mrs. Cake didn't care if she cheated on her husband. She got what she deserved, in a big way.

"Spike," Mrs. Cake whispered to him, panting like hell. "You... were an animal."

Spike blushed in response at that comment, but nevertheless decided to control it with his manliness. "Well, I've had it in me all this time..." he said.

"You definitely do," Mrs. Cake replied. "You might have to help me out more often, stud..."

Spike giggled in embarrassment at that.

"I'll let you have all the cakes for free." She winked at him for extra measure.

"Alright then!" Spike declared happily.

"Just one more thing," Mrs. Cake said, stopping him for the moment. "We don't tell anyone, especially my husband. He'll kill us if he found out."

"Oh, I know." Spike said, agreeing with her.

"Good boy, dearie..." She winked.

And from that point on, both Spike and Mrs. Cake shared one hot french kiss with each other before the baby dragon soon left. And Mrs. Cake soon left to check on the sleeping kids before getting redressed. This was perhaps one moment that the both of them would keep secret, and it was gonna remain secret until the day that either Spike or Mrs. Cake would die. And no words were gonna stop them. For Spike on the other hand...

...

...

...it was worth having free cake for a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> One word that definitely explains this story: DAMN!
> 
> Trust me when I say that Mrs. Cake definitely needs more love in fanfics. I mean, despite being a pony, she would be one awesome MILF, let me tell ya! I mean, who else would agree with me on that statement?
> 
> Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, bronies and pegasisters!


End file.
